His Soul
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: Deadman and Brother story. slightly strange but aren't we all? Chapter 9 is up. Please RR
1. His Soul Disclaimer Prologue

His Soul

Prologue

```I seen him for the first time in the darkened arena in Rosemont Illinois just North of Chicago. He was a wrestler or was he? He was big almost seven feet tall and dark but not just because of the clothes that he wore. Though they did help with the darkness, as they were always black. He was somewhat scary to the world for reason that they were unsure why. No one knew a lot about him just that he was coming for the souls of the ones he was sent for. But then he turned toward me and before he could turn his eyes back into his head so that all you see is the whites like he did every night. I got to see what so few people ever get to see of him. I seen the green of calm that his eyes where and by doing so I was able to see into his soul. A soul which he though was long gone. Taken for him as a young boy by a cruel man who had no soul himself. A man that some day soon he would have to fight if he was every going to have a soul again. That is the moment that he stole my heart and I stole his. It was also the moment that he knew I would give my soul to him to save him if he needed it. I offered him my body and soul all in just that moment. In just that one look that took just second before he turned his eye white and walked away from me. I knew in my heart as he knew in his that we would meet again soon because he would come looking for me. One night in the dark he would come to me and I would be his. That he would own me as no other had or that I swore no other would. For he was none other then The Lord of Darkness and of the night. And I, I am none other then the woman who could save his soul if I could stop him for taking mine first.``` 


	2. His Soul Chapter One The Reason Love?

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing. Also I know that the man of my dreams ( Not the one I live with will never read this. ) so I should be safe. 

Summary : Read if you wish.

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know.

His Soul - Chapter One - The Reason - Love?

Before you can understand how this story should have ended you must first understand how it began. And then you must understand that the reason that it didn't end, as it should have is because of me. Because I fell in love with the thing I had to end. But what you don't know till you read this story is, weather or not I able to end it and if not could your soul be next. But first let me start at the beginning. To say that I had been a wrestling fan most of my life would have been understatement. I had grown up watching wrestling all of my life since I was around two maybe even younger. As a child with my parents I had even gone to a match or two. I had seen the Von Erich boys win and lose as they grew up. I cried for the first time the day that David died in Japan of an injury. And then again the day that Michael killed himself over drugs and girls. I cried even harder the day that Kerry had taken his life after finding out that an injury had ended his career in wrestling. I cheered as I watched Hulk Hogan began his career in hopes of being number one some day. And even harder the day that the Macho Man Randy Savage won wrestlemania. But the day that I will always remember most is the day I knew that our paths would cross. Because as I sat there watching with my heart the day that I watched him as he made his debut as the soul stealer. Soul stealer is such a strange sounding term for a wrestler as in a way they all were soul stealers. How you ask, easy as once you watched and got hooked you would sell your soul just to see who the next belt winners were. Little though did people know that he really was stealing souls one at a time. At night sometimes during a match and other times as he wondered the streets later when the wrestling was done. A wrestler here, a fan there but they would become his, as this was the job he was sent to do. How do I know this you ask? That question is actually simpler to answer then you would think. For I too had a job that I was sent to do too. My job was saving the souls of the lost ones as people called them. They are the ones that you pass on the street but won't look at. The ones who have the look of the dead in their eyes but yet still were living. The ones whose souls were stole by The Lord of the Darkness. The Undertaker. How do you save some ones who souls were stole? Well now that is a chapter in is self. And one that should be told much later. But to give you an idea how just in case you are ever called on to save a soul what you need first and most of all is simple. Show them that the world cares and that they're our people who love them and then help them to love again. Will the souls always be saved? No because if they were it would first of all make life too simple. And it would also mean that good would always win over evil. This even the simplest minds know is not possible. Now on to the story so that I can help you the next soul saver, not do, as I had to done. 

Authors Notes : Please Read and Review. Also if it seems totally strange an bad let me know because I don't know were this story came from or where it is going. I just know that as I was working on The Darkside of Heaven it came to me. Also I wasn't into wrestling during all of The Lord of the Darkness faze so please let me know if I am messing up big. 


	3. His Soul Chapter Two On the Job

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing. Also I know that the man of my dreams ( Not the one I live with will never read this. ) so I should be safe. But god I think that it would be great if he did. As long as he didn't sue.

Summary : Read if you wish. It might be a strange story

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know.

His Soul - Chapter Two - Out on the Job

It had been a long day on most of which I had spent on the streets of Downtown Chicago. My job is a strange one but one that I was born into. How I'm not sure for that fact I'm not even sure as to when I took over it. I guess that it was somewhere around my fifteen birthday. My parents had taken me out for my birthday dinner and as we were walking out of the restaurant we saw a young girl standing against the wall. The look in her eyes was if she was dead or at least as if her soul was leaving her. It was an eerie sight like she could look through you and see what you were made up of. My mother and father both had told me to go to the car and wait. But I didn't because it was as if I was drawn to her. I watched as my mother when up to her and came down to her at eye level. A few people went by but most wouldn't even look at her as if she had a disease that they could catch from her just by looking. My mother talked to her in quiet tones for about ten minute. She then gave the girl a card out of her pocket along with a ten-dollar bill. The girl looked as if my mother had just given her the crown jewel or something. The girl seemed to almost glow to me as she walked away from my parents. My mother turned to see me still standing there, as I hadn't moved since they told me too. She looked at my father who was smiling at me. My mother came up to me and asked me what I had felt. I told her that I felt at first as if the girl was dead or that she was losing her soul. She was shaking her head yes at me. My father then asked me how I could help her. I looked him in the eyes and told him that I would show her that she was love. And that the soul stealer was wrong that she was a person who could love. When I looked back at my mother she had tears in her eyes. My parents then hugged me and took me home. It was later that week that they told me that I was born into a job that someday could save the world. I remember thinking about this and almost laughing till it hit me that they were telling the truth and that I already knew this. Over the next three years they taught me how to spot the ones who were losing or lost their souls. They also taught me how to spot a soul stealer by the glow that came off of them. The glow that was caused by the soul that they were stealing calling out for help. In the three years that I was trained they showed me the spells and potions that could stop a soul stealer in his tracks. The one thing in those years of training that they never told me was that each time they help a soul return it showed the soul stealer more and more of their soul and how to steal it. I lost my mother and father to a head soul stealer one night just before my nineteenth birthday. I watched them die and couldn't do anything to help them. The last thing that they said to me was to keep doing what the world needed me to do. And to always remember that I am loved and can love. So here I am just a little over ten years later doing as they had taught me. It was a tough day as I won one back but also lost one two. Somehow I had missed the little boy but had found his mother. She is mending in a safe place but he is gone thought he is sleeping in her arms. See to take a person soul is taken in a way a lot like some of the legends about vampires. A person is bite but not on the side of the neck. No they are bite on the back of the neck near the back of the head. Once bitten a small amount of soul is stole right away so that in its place a drop of the soul stealer salvia is left. This causes the soul to start leaving the body. When the soul is totally gone the soul stealer returns and claims the body. Some times a soul stealer will steal the soul but not return to claim the body for years. So that the body is a reminder that they are out there and that you could be next. Which is why no one will look at a person losing his or her soul. No one but a soul giver that is. At least that is what we are being called right now. I am not the only one and I have learned for a few in the passed ten years. To return a soul takes a power of sorts over the person. It also takes a spell and potions and they sometimes hard work finding someone that person loves. Sometimes when the victim is young it is harder because there are so few that they love. That is how I missed the young boy today. Today of all day because today is my birthday. I know it is because I had brought myself a present. See I had a man that I loved but he didn't love me enough when the soul stealer came. So tonight for my twenty-nine birthday I am going to a WWF wrestling match. Maybe there I will find someone to love me before a soul steal comes for me too. 

Author Notes ; I know that this is most likely strange but as of right now I can't get it out of my head. I don't usually write like this so please let me know what you think.


	4. His Soul Chapter Three The Shirt The ...

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing ok maybe my children. Also I know that the man of my dreams ( Not the one I live with will never read this. ) so I should be safe. But god I think that it would be great if he did. As long as he didn't sue. 

Summary : Read if you wish. It might be a strange story but haven't you ever had something you just couldn't get out of your head?

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know.

His Soul - Chapter Three - The Shirt - The Beginning or The End?

As I stood out side of the Rosemont Arena in Rosemont Illinois just North of Chicago. I was very excited. As I waited in line with all the rest of the fans till they opened the gates an hour before the matches were to begin I began to feel as if this was my destiny. As if it wasn't just there to have a night of enjoyment of something I loved. A friend of mine was to come with me but had to back out at the last moment. I came anyway because of my need to forget the day's events. As they opened the gates and the line started moving nervousness started to take over me. I almost even turned around once to leave but stopped myself because I have never ran from things in life before. Once in side I quickly when to the stand and got a coke. It was then as I was on my way to my seat in section 111 row G that I stopped and did something that I had never done before. What you ask what? Well I guess it's kind of silly but I had decided that I wanted a T-Shirt. So I stop at one of the stands and was looking at the shirts when it caught my eye. I almost took my breath away as I was standing there staring at it. It was a black shirt though most of them are but what I was staring at was the picture on front. I knew then that it was my destiny to be there that night. That it was part of my calling and not just my love for wrestling to be there. It was a desire to see him up close for I still remember seeing him on television making his debut about six years ago. And as I knew then that someday our paths would cross I knew that some how tonight would be that night. It scared me some but also excited me too. When it was finally my turn to buy something I knew it would be his shirt though part of me felt that I shouldn't. But I did so then I went into the restroom and put it on and as it touched my skin a shiver ran down my spine. I then made my way to my sit and in a sense to my destiny. There was still a half-hour before the matches were to begin and I knew that his wouldn't be first. It never is destiny must always make you wait till it feels as if you can't take anymore. So what else was there for me to do? Wait. So I sat were I was looking at the shirt of him on my chest and wondered what those eyes of his really looked like. On the shirt they were white like all the pictures of him always were. But somewhere in my heart, a heart I have always tried to hide I knew my question would be answered sometime tonight. I looked around the Arena and let a groan escape from my lips. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see as there was the glow of soul being stolen in about five or six places. I knew that I should seek out a least a few and offer help. Maybe what I did next was the reason that I am here now telling you my tale. Maybe it was the beginning of my Damnation but I can't change that now anymore then I could change my destiny that night. So I did nothing. I did not seek out the ones that I might have been able to help that night. I just hoped that there were others there that night to take on that task. So there I sat once again looking at my shirt and waiting, waiting to see where destiny would take me. And there I sat wondering if I would have the strength to meet my destiny and do what I most. To end the thing that might be the thing I could save or better yet that could save me. For sometime even a Soul Saver needed saving too.

Author Notes : If this seems to be getting stranger please let me know. As if I should stop please tell me. And thanks to the people who are Reading it and Reviewing it. Oh also yes this is Taker but Kane or Kaney will be make a presents felt too. I promise that a wrestler or two will be in the next chapter which is already making it's self felt. So Please keep reading.

Thanks

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	5. His Soul Chapter Four God Make My Hear...

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing ok maybe my children. No I think that they own me. Also I know that the man of my dreams ( Not the one I live with will never read this. ) so I should be safe. But god I think that it would be great if he did. Because then he would know that I can write. Because I need a job. As long as he didn't sue. 

Summary : Read if you wish. It might be a strange story but haven't you ever had something you just couldn't get out of your head?

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know.

His Soul - Chapter Four - God Make My Heart Stop Pounding - Can He Hear It?

I had watched and waited most of the night. Like I said before destiny make every one wait till it is ready for you. But anyway I guess that it must have been around ten when all of a sudden the Arena starts for fill with smoke and the lights start to dim and then turn purple as a haze filled the Arena. As this happened my heart started pounding in my chest as if it wanted out. As if it could live without my body. Everyone was watching the way that all of the other wrestlers had entered when all of a sudden I turned knowing he wasn't over there but was behind me. Entering for the curtain on the other side of the Arena. As I turned an looked he was there standing just slightly behind my seat as I was on an aisle. I was seeing him for the first time in person in a darken purple hazed Arena. He was a wrestler or was he? I knew he wasn't what the world though him to be. He was tall almost seven feet tall but looked even taller. He was also dark and somewhat evil or cynical looking. He wore mostly black with a small amount of royal purple, which almost looked a deeper shade of black at times. This added to the darkness around him. Most of the crowd of people were afraid to look at him because they could sense his evil but some how they had to look anyway. I know this as a fact because it was happening to me too. I needed to look and to have him look at me. I know that no one knew a lot about him as that is the way he wanted it. Because if you were there to steal soul would you want the world to know you. It was then as I was thinking about him that he turned then and looked at me. He turned to me before he could turn his eyes back into his head or turn them white by his magic. He did this ever night so that the whites were all that you could see of him. So that when you looked into his eyes all you could see were your own reflection staring back at you. But now back to what I was trying to tell you. When he turned toward me before changing his eyes I got to see what so few people have ever seen of him. I seen the green of calm that his eyes where and by letting me see this I also got to see into his soul. A soul, which he thought, was long gone. Taken from him as a young boy by a cruel man who had no soul himself and was born without one. A man that I knew some day soon he would have to fight if he was ever going to have a soul again. It was a that moment in time that he was able to steal my heart. It was also then that I stolen his. It was also a that moment that he knew I would give my soul to him willingly to save him if he needed it. I offered him my body and soul all in just that moment. In just that one look that took just seconds before he turned his eyes white and walked away from me. I knew that in my heart as he knew in his that we would meet again soon because he would come looking for me. One night in the darkness between dusk and dawn I would be his for the taking. I knew right then that he would own me as no other had or that I had sworn to myself no other would. For he was none other then The Lord of Darkness and of the night. And I, I am none other then the woman who could save his soul if I could stop him for taking mine first. Destiny had struck and now I had a future but could I control it? Or could he? The funny thing was he was a soul stealer but yet he still had a soul. A soul that he didn't even know that he owned. I wonder why or better yet how it could have happen. Then right before my eyes the answer was reveled to me. An answer that shocked me as it might provide me with a way to save him or should I say them. Yes them. For there is another a man who to many considered was a freak but was he. Or was he a man who was fighting to keep what was his. And to fight for what his brother didn't know that he posed. For in his heart he too loved The Lord of The Darkness, The Undertaker. More so then possible even I did. But only time will tell which of us will love him more. Or which of us would survive if The Dark Lord decided to have our soul instead of our love. But once again could I control this or would someone else. Destiny would make me wait once more but I knew that it would be coming. So at the end of his match I got up and walked out once again ignoring those souls looking for help. For I knew that for tonight there was nothing that I could do. For I would go home and sleep and wait. What for the brothers to come to me. As I knew they would just like they also knew. Destiny.

Author Notes : Could some one please tell me how to get this story out of my head so that I can go back to writing on The Dark Side of Heaven? No!!! AHHHHHHHHH

Oh well then I guess that I will just have to get this out of my head. I hope someone is reading but if not oh well. Please take a moment to review. Oh and if there is someone who wishes to write a funny fic with me let me know as I have an idea but need help. What would you think of putting the WWF on a boat? ( The big Red boat or the Titanic 2 ) Could be fun. Let me know in a Review or by Emailing me at Takersdarkone@msn.com. 


	6. His Soul Chapter Five The Dreams Begin...

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing ok maybe my children. No I think that they own me. Also I know that the man or should I say men of my dreams (:Taker & Kane :) ( Not the one I live with )will never read this so I should be safe. But god I think that it would be great if they did. Because then they would know that I can write. Because I need a job. As long as they didn't sue. 

Summary : Read if you wish. It might be a strange story but haven't you ever had something you just couldn't get out of your head?

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know. And if you are writing anything with Taker and Kane let me know.

His Soul - Chapter Five - The Dreams Begin - Which Brother Will Come First

Sleep is that what I called it. That is a laugh as what I should have called it was restfulness. I got home yes in plenty of time to sleep but it was almost sunrise before my eyes would stay shut. Why you ask are you really that dumb? Once he has looked upon you do you think you can forget? No you can't and neither could I so instead of sleep I tossed and turned. I got up and walked around my house for hours. I even tried hot milk ( Ugh ) but no sleep was not to come till almost dawn. And then when it did, did it help? Hell no because he was there or should I say they were there each one trying to reach me for their own means. But really does it matter because I knew that they would come. I knew that first it would be in my dreams and then and only then some night for real. Don't let me confuse you because even in the dreams it is real. I could reach my hand out and feel his breath upon my hand. I could see the want in his eyes. Yes those eyes once again to see the green of them. A shiver running up and down my spine. He reaches out for me but should I move in so that he can touch me or back away from him. I want to move forward because I want his touch as much as I know that I need to back away from it. He laughs. A deep hearty laugh not what you would suspect to come for him. I step back but before I know it there is another at my back. It is him the other one the brother Kane. My heart skips a beat as fear rises to my mind and as his name comes to my lips. I turn slowly and I look upon his face or should I say the mask he wears to cover his face. Why the mask maybe to hide the burns or maybe yet to hide the man within. Does it really matter? Now no later maybe and then again if I finish this will any of this matter. It is made of red and black leathers with straps to keep it in place. But what held my attention is not his mask but his eyes. One of darkness and the other of light. Is he good or is he evil maybe like most of us he is a little of both. Should I trust him? No but for some reason I do. He know that he longer scares me and reaches out and touches my face. All of a sudden its as if I was hit with a hundred and ten volts. I know that he felt it too as if we were connected and had all of a sudden become one. I turned quickly to look at the other one The Lord of the Darkness because though he was across the room I know that he knew it too. For the three of us will battle. This I have known for many years and I see in his eyes he has too. Will I win? How do I win when in a sense it is a double-edged blade. For if I return his soul then he is free. But if I don't then he is dead and at nothing other then my own hands. The smile fades slowly from his face as he tries to force denial into his brain Slowly the truth or at least part of it starts to sink into his mine. He turns and is gone only to return seconds later closer to me then he ever was. He reaches for me but the gloved hand of his brother stops his hand from touching me. I know that at least for this one night or morning I am safe. He leans down toward me and as he does I feel a whisper of a kiss across my cheek. Then he is gone as if he was never there except that I know he was. I turn once more to look into the eyes of the dark and light to see my own reflection in turmoil. For I know that if he wants me I will not fight but yet I know that I most or all three of us are damned for eternity. Will I be strong enough? Time will be the judge. Kane leans and takes my hand turning it gently palm up. He kisses it softly leaving a burning a burning that wakes me from my slumber. I look upon my had to see the burn of his kiss. A burn that I will take to my grave someday maybe sooner then I hoped. One give not to hurt but as a remembrance of what is to come. Of the battle to ensure not just of the flesh and of the heart but also of the light and dark. I won't say of evil and good because now days can anyone tell the different. Can there be a winner? Can there be a loser? Once again only time and Destiny will tell for now it is once again day and I must now work. Hoping to save the ones I didn't care to look upon last night.

Author Notes : ) Please Review as I need to know if I am on any kind of Track right or wrong. My friends say's this is coming for listening to too much Undertaker and Kane Themes. I have most of them on my computers Juke Box and listen to them all the time. I hope that someone out there is enjoying this story.

Thanks 

Cat Lea or maybe I should call myself Takers Dark One LOL


	7. His Soul Chapter Six More Dreams Will...

Disclaimer : Once again I Cat Lea owe nothing ok maybe my children. No I think that they own me. Also I know that the man or should I say men of my dreams (:Taker & Kane :) ( Not the one I live with )will never read this so I should be safe. But god I think that it would be great if they did. Because then they would know that I can write. Because I need a job as I lost mine last week when the company just decide to close us down. As long as they didn't sue. 

Summary : Read if you wish. It might be a strange story but haven't you ever had something you just couldn't get out of your head?

Rating for this chapter : G 

Review : Please either here or at Takersdarkone@msn.com. Come on if you read it please review it. Also if you write and need a story reviewed I will read it just let me know. And if you are writing anything with Taker and Kane let me know.

His Soul - Chapter Six - More Dreams - Will He Touch Me Tonight?

The night, the days which are worst? I don't really know anymore or for that fact maybe it's that I don't even care. I worked the streets during the days trying to save the souls that I can and then at night I try to save my own and his. And his brother's too as I think he is endanger of giving his up too. Anything to save the one we love. I know that we both love him as neither of us can say his name without fear and a smile anymore. I am so afraid of what is coming that at night I'm afraid to go to sleep. The dreams have been happening since the night of the match. That was almost a month ago. Before this time of total confusion. At first they didn't come all the time or at least not every night but now . If I close my eyes then there are there just like an old friend. But are they a friend? No I think that they are more like an enemy. Like the steal of souls these dreams steal my sanity. I had friends before I went to that match. The match that I knew I must go to. For it was my destiny or fate as some would call it. Now sometimes I think he has found a way to steal my soul without touching me. For like the children of the world whom soul have been taken no one looks upon me but him. And of course his brother. Sometimes I wish that he would just come. Oh I know that someday he will. He will come and touch me and try to take what is mine. Will I let him have it? Could you tell me? I know that as these pages go on that I am rambling but is it rambling or a plan. A plan of deception to throw him off guard. Or maybe I have gone insane with what I have seen in the world. Maybe he is my sanity?

I will not know into he comes to me and touches me with his hands. I know that I am tried and will soon be asleep will tonight be that night? I hope that it will as I don't know if I can stand for him to be in my dreams and not reach out and touch me. He knows that if he does and if I can touch his heart he will be free. And if I live will he come back to me? Once again I must wait on time. For now I feel my eyes are heavy and that sleep will be upon me soon. I know that he is coming even before my eyes are closed. No tonight I know that they are coming I try to fight sleep but I can't so I will know more soon. I turn once again knowing that they are there only this time it is his brother in front of me. I see that they have been fighting something that has been happening for the last couple of days. There are cuts on Kane chest and arms. His mask tonight is torn and missing a strap. His eyes hold in the pain but you know it is there. He is feeling damned as maybe we all are. I try to smile but I'm just to tried to do it. I turn as he the Taker as I sometime think of him steps closer. I don't step back this time and his eyes shine. He goes to change them to white but I reach out to touch him to stop him. He takes a step back. Have I scored one? Is he afraid of me this night? There is a look in his eyes a look of lost. All of a sudden he moves closer but not to me but to his brother. He stops in front of the man no the boy that he has hurt so many times before. The boy that still has a love for this man this Lord of Darkness. He makes a fist and draws it back. Kane who in his eyes I can tell wants to take a step away doesn't. He know that the fist is going to hurt but he will take it for the love he has for his brother. He swings back but I step in grabbing his arm before it can go forward. The sting of his touch sends me across the room. He looks at me with fear not of me but for me. His eyes shine for just a second and in my heart I know there is hope for him if he wants it. Will he fight for his freedom? He is leaving now but not before he laid his hand a upon my brow. I feel sleep coming like I haven't in weeks. A sleep of calm, a calm that I knew was coming be he would be coming to me soon tomorrow or the next day. I know that fate or destiny was waiting no longer. So I start to drift off but not before first seeing him reach out and touch his brothers cheek though the mask. And as he did the mask disappeared for a moment letting us see his face. His beautiful face. 

Author Notes : I have decide to end this in just four more chapters as I have never wrote anything like this before. Also I have never wrote anything this short. If you don't believe me just check out one of my other stories. I would still like reviews so I know if I should ever write something like this again. So Please Review.


	8. His Soul Chapter Seven They Come to Me, ...

Author Notes: Please Read and Review I don't know if I should even be messing with this one again but it's in my head. So Help Please?

His Soul - Chapter Seven - They Come to Me - Will I Be Ready?

I know that as I worked the streets that day that they would be coming to me soon. Today or maybe tomorrow. I had to spell that I could cast. Spell I know that it sounds funny as if I am a witch. Maybe in a sense I am. But not the kind that wanders the world or flies around on a broom. I am a healer in a sense to one that helps to fight for the soul of others. But what about my soul. Do I fight for it or should I give it willingly to him. Is it worth the fight? Do I have the hope of winning if I do fight.? I know somewhere in my heart that I must fight. Or do I? Questions. It seems as if that is all that I have left in my life. No that not true either as I have a love in my heart for a man that I know I shouldn't . For I know that he is the one who can end me too. But can we help but to love the ones who come into our hearts? Do we even chose the ones that enter our hearts.? Heck and even more questions. Do I look for the answers or should I just run and hide. And is there an answer for the most important question that I have. Will I be ready? Potions and Spells yes but my heart? My Soul? Well I am home and I can sense that he is coming. I know that tonight will start the beginning of the end. I am just not sure weather it will be his end or mine or maybe even his brother. Can we all be saved? I lay here ready to close my eyes willing the dreams to come. To see him or maybe I should say to see them. For now they have both become part of my life or at least a part of my dreams. And yes part of my heart. For if their soul are lost then I know that my heart will be lost also. But yet tonight sleep won't come. I close my eyes and yet I can not sleep. It's like destiny is once again making me to wait. Waiting just like I did in the All State Arena for him to arrive. Why? If only I could figure that out that then just maybe I could calm my heart and my mind. Or maybe I would lose both if I could find the answers that I seek. To make them work for me and not against me. I know that I should feel glad that I have yet to feel his hands upon me completely but yet I so know in my heart that the only thing I want is to feel just that. So once again I close my eyes but I know that sleep still will not be coming soon. I feel them before they are even here. I'm scared and yet some what excited too as I know that they are coming to me for the first time for real. I mean not just in my dreams. I open up my eyes as quickly as I can. I sit up just as a shimmering cloud of smoke that almost looks to have a purple haze to it appears in my room. My heart is beating so fast that I know that it can be heard through my whole room. Did I blink or was he here the whole time watching me from the other corner from behind his mask. A mask that at times doesn't even look like it is there but yet at others is. Once again he stares at me from the darkness and the light. Or maybe it is from the evil and the good. I know that the other is here also but I am afraid to look at him so I keep looking a Kane. He smiles at me and then behind me. As I turn I feel him as I know that he feels me. I look into his eyes and see that he didn't turn them white so once again he has let me see the calm green that shows me his soul. The soul that he is so unaware of or maybe he does know of it and that is why he is here. Maybe he is here so that I can save him. And in turn maybe he can save me and his brother. I feel his indecision as he tries deeply to make his decision. I can feel his fear as I know that he can feel mine. Because I know that if he decides that his soul mean nothing then I also know that my soul will be his and I will be one of the walking dead till he comes and takes me completely. I can feel his brother as he watches him closely waiting I'm sure to find out if he might also find freedom or damnation. Love or Hatred? He reaches out and touches my face with his fingers and slowly traces my lips. His touch is cold but yet it also some what burns almost as if I was touched by dry ice. I know that he is watching me closely to see if I will run or maybe even more so if I will call upon the spell that he can read some where in the back of my mind. The spell that my own Mother and Father made me learn so that I could use it one day on him. I know why they wouldn't tell me of him when I ask now. I also know why I can not use that spell on him or at least not yet. For weather he wants it or not I love him. And though I know that my Love will be the beginning of the end for maybe us all I still can do nothing about it.. So then look at him with every thing in my eyes hiding nothing from him and now as the saying goes everything is in his ball park. I see the turmoil in his eyes as we hear the laughter coming from the corner where his bother is watching. We stare at each other for what feels like for ever both lost deep within each other. So lost that it takes me a moment to even realize that Kane is sitting on my bed next to me. I turn and I see the hope in his eyes as he reaches out to turn me slightly so that my back can just as easily be reached by the Taker as my lips. My heart pounds so hard that I know that Kane can feel it against his arm which is laying across it. I know this for his which I have reached out and placed my hand over it is beating the same. I hear the hiss and then I feel the pain but is it coming from my neck or my lips. For I can tell that he has some how touched both. A kiss? A bite? I don't know which. All that I do know is that I can tell that I am falling or I'm I being pulled downward into the arms of his brother? I can only look quickly into his eyes because I know that a dark sleep is coming. He reaches out and touches my face and is it Love? Or was it hate that I seen so blazing in his eyes. Taker reaches out and touches his brothers shoulder and then his face for now there is no mask. He then quickly bends an kisses my lips gently claiming what he knows is his. To claim which ever way he decides will serve him best. Then he is gone leaving me in the arms of his brother to watch over me as the darkness claims me and as the beginning of the end starts for .... Who? 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I don't know if I should keep writing or If I should dump it. Oh and please if you are going to flame me I already know that it is strange but that is on purpose. It's how my muses wanted it done. 

Thanks, Cat Lea Takersdarkone@msn.com


	9. His Soul Chapter Eight The Beginning of ...

Disclaimer: I have borrow a song but do not make any money on the story or use of the song. I don't own the song so please don't sue. I just felt that it fit with my mood and the story. But then I do have a strange sense some times. I used the song "I don't know how to love him" It was done for the Play and Movie Jesus Christ Superstar by Andrew Lloyd Webber which I have seen many times in both the stage and screen and also own on Video tape. It's awesome. Hope that I don't offend any one using it here in this story. 

His Soul - Chapter Eight - The Beginning of the End - My Fight?

The darkness that he some how caused it is thick but yet different as it over takes me quickly. All most as if I am in a fog or walking near a lake. At first it didn't seem too bad for though it is over taking me it isn't cold. As it starts to over come me I can still feel his brother Kanes arms around me slowly leading me to the darkness. Or is he some how holding some of the darkness back and away from me? As I think this, his brother is suddenly gone. And then I feel it before it starts to turn and I can tell that when it finishes turning that it is bad. A whole lot worst then I ever thought that it could be. I am up and then down, calm and then scared. I am flying one minute free and happy. And then just as quickly I am heading for the ground, which I'm sure, will be the end of me. But then again in the next second I am floating on a deep Black Sea with only the stars above me. Only then I am now being held under the water till I can hold my breath no longer. Being held down by hands? No hearts that are sinking and taking me under with them. Hearts empty but lost of the soul. I think that I am screaming but yet no one comes. I must be scream as my throat hurt so bad that I can't take in air with out is burning. Or maybe I am laughing? I'm I in hell, heaven or I'm I just on this earth? I'm I free or I'm I one of the walking dead? I feel hands touching me and yet I can't see them. Holding me and lifting, pushing me and then dropping me. I know that this is how the beginning of the End was supposed to begin with a fight but I never figured that it would be my fight. I turn to see them watching me for the corner. First my parents and then the brothers. And then even more are in the room some of them I saved and others that I lost. Some are old and others yet are young. But when I turn toward them they are all gone. I am scared like I have never been before. Scared and afraid and lonely as if I had no one. Which maybe the truth as since this all started I lost touch with my friends and my family died the night the Soul Stealer came for them. Or was he coming for me? Yes in my heart I know now that I was the one he had come for that night so long ago. But yet he took my parents in trade. Why? Was it because he knew that I was the only one who could save him but not if he had taken me that day? Or was it because some where in his heart that he felt the love for me. The same love that I told my Mother that I had dreamed of for months before their death. Did they know that I would be here one day? For here I am and yet I have no way it seem to stop the darkness for entering not just my mind but also my body. Or maybe I should just call it what it is and say my soul and my heart? It is cold but yet it burns this darkness. I guess that, that is why his bite or was it a kiss felt the same a cold burning. I'm sure it is because he still has some soul left in him some where. Because if not then I am sure that it would have been just cold. I also know that it would have been a bite with no chance for the kiss. And I still can't tell if he had bitten me or kissed me? If I am to save his soul then I know that some how I have to figure out what I want? Or is it what I have to do? Do I even get a choice here? Also I have to figure out what I can do to save him and Kane. And if Taker doesn't want to be save then can I banish him without losing my own heart? Questions are all that I seem to have lately. Questions and loneliness. I reach back into my mind and there is the spell. The one that my parents taught me as a child, the one that they said I should never forget. It's a short spell one that only has three short sentences to it. If I use it now will this darkness leave me? Do I dare use it? Go fore and be gone demon of the Soul Stealer. Take no more soul to hell with you. Feel only.... But yet... I'm I being selfish? I'm I aloud to be selfish? Is it wrong to want my heart to feel the warmth of what loved can make it feel? But... I should use the spell but... Questions and loneliness? Why am I confused when I have been trained most of my life to do this. Why? Because I love him? **_" I don't know how to love him? What to do how to move him? I been change, yes really change. In these past few days when I see myself I seem like some one else. I don't know how to take this? I don't see why he moves me? He's a man. He's just a man. And I've had some many men before in very many ways. He's just one more. Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love? Let my feeling out? I never though I'd come to this. What it all about? Don't you think it's rather funny? I should be in this position. I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool, no never screwed, running every show. He scares me so. I never thought I'd come to this. What it all about? Yet if he said he loved me. I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope. Just couldn't cope. I'd turn my head. I back away. I wouldn't want to know he scares me so. I want him so. I love him so."_** Deep in my heart I know that I need his touch so much so that I can't use the spell. I can't finish those last few words. I'm sorry Mom and Dad for I know with just three more words I could have banished him. I let you down but some thing in me just can not do it. I do realize that if I did do it I could release him to finish his time in his damnation alone. No not alone because I would be sending Kane in along with his brother. For I know in my heart that even if I could save him that he wouldn't leave his brothers side. As I also have figured out in this darkness that .... I would also be sending my heart with him too. So once again I am starting to fall down toward the earth. But in a way I can tell that I will not die in this darkness. At least in my heart I feel that I will see him again first. Weather it will be so that he can take my soul or my heart only time would tell. Some how I figured that it would be soon though. As I go to hit down into the ground this time the only thing is that there is a different. This time he is standing below me with his arms out ready to catch me. He looks up and I see that he has turned his eyes back to the white. The white that hides his soul and also what he is thinking. For I know that as my fight end his will just be beginning. I think I landed in his arms but I'm not sure? I feel safe but yet unsure. As I look up and into the lightening sky I see the green of his eyes and yes once more his soul. And then as if I am blind I see nothing at all. It feels as if I have spent a good hour in the darkness. But then something tells me that it has been a lot longer then that. As the darkness starts to lift I can feel first the purple haze and then the arms and the hands. But more then that I can feel the uncertainty in the room. It hurt to open my eyes but I know that I have no choice but to do just that. I look up and right into the dark and the light or is it the good and the evil? Once again I am uncertain. As uncertain as I am about weather it is a smile or a grimace. I can see that it is day light shining through the edges of my drawn shades. And I can also feel that he is still in the room, which scares me for some reason, but I'm not sure as to why. I try to sit up the room but as I do the room starts to tip. So I lean back but this time it's not into Kanes arms but into Takers. As he raps his arms around me I realize that I am there to stay. That by not using my spell when I could have that I have closed the door on ever using it on him. So now my fate is completely in his hands. Weather he uses the choices to let me save him or weather he chooses to take my soul only time will tell. I know that I should be scared but well what ever his choice will be now there is nothing I can do about it. Kane reaches out and after giving me a sip of water gently kisses my lips. I then feel myself slowly being laid down between them as sleep over takes me once again. But this sleep will be peaceful for all of us because tonight it will be his fight. And when it is done we will have either won or lost. Or maybe some of us will win while others lose?

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I do know that it is a little strange but some times we just have to write them as we think them. So if you wish to flame me for it go ahead because I can take it. But let me know either way what you think of it. Also a special thanks to those of you who have sent me Reviews they are appreciated.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	10. His Soul Chapter Nine They Have Brought ...

His Soul - Chapter Nine - They Have Brought Me Too Them - The End is Coming But Will He Fight?

As I slowly wake I can sense that I am being watched even before my eyes are open. I can also tell that I am not in my room on my bed any more. I should be feeling panic right about now but I'm not. I can as tell without opening my eyes that it has been a long sleep one that has somehow taken me into the next night. My body can sense that it has been sleeping for well over the last thirty-six hours. I can also tell that it was a dreamless peaceful sleep something I haven't had since I went to the Arena to see him. As I open my eyes I see that somehow I have been changed without even knowing it for I am now wearing a white gown that goes almost to my ankles and has small dark royal purple and deep blood red flowers along all of the seems. It is beautiful the most beautiful gown I have ever seen but also not something that I have ever owned. Oh my god I just realized that I must have been bathed while I slept also or was I in some form of a trance. I smell of Lavender and Roses from a bath that I can not remember taking. Funny because even the scents are of red and purple just like there colors. And now I think that I must be blushing because I can hear him laughing softly which is almost unnerving in many ways. For it is as if he has just read my mind. He bends down and gently kisses my lips. And this time I don't feel the burning of the kiss but a soft warm kiss that some how has a soul to it. I can tell this because it feels as if it is full of an electrical charge. And that charge is running right through me and is setting me on fire. I close my eyes during the kiss but not before looking into his crystal green eyes. Once again he aloud me a quick glimpse into his soul. I can't help but to moan out gently against his lips. After a second he pulls away and I can feel him move off of the bed before I can open up my eyes. I look up at him and see that he is dressed in almost all black leather with touches of the dark royal purple as accent on his gloves, boots, pants and shirt. The black leather with the purple makes him look even hotter then I could believe him to be. He turns and walks away from the bed but at the same time I can feel his brother as he moves up on the other side of me. I turn my head so that I then look up into the darkness and the light. He is sitting next to me watching me closely. I sense that he has been sitting there just watching and waiting for me to awake and for his brother to quit kissing me. As if he is some how my protector while I am here tonight. Just like I feel I am his and must find a way to save his brothers soul so that I may save his too. I also know that some where in my sleep I laid in his arm protected for and do I dare say it? And protect from do I dare say who? Or from what? But yet I also lay in the arms of Soul Taker too and yet I had felt safe there also. I believe in my heart that I was just that too... safe. I am more confused now then I have been for the last few months of my life. And now I can hear him laughing softly too. And I can sense that just like his brother did just a few moments ago he too read my mind. For the first time I know that what I see is a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. A smile that calms me without me even knowing it is doing it. I believe that he does not even know that he is calming me either for that fact. Though his eyes tell me that he is calm but is still unsure weather we will win or lose tonight but yet that which ever it is he will be fine with the out come. His eyes and his smile are also letting me know that I am safe for at least now. For I don't really know what will be heading our way later this evening. He has no mask on tonight so that his beautiful face is shown to me once more. He look so much likes his brother that he takes my breath away. He looks away almost if he is embarrassed or shy. I finally notice that he is not dressed in his usual outfit of black and red strips. But that this time he is dressed in black leather much like that of which his older brother wears. Except where the soul stealers has dark royal purple as an accent on his clothing, boots and gloves Kane has his the deep blood red. Like the flowers on my gown it holds both of their colors as if in a way I am to belong to the both of them. But then in a way I guess that I do, as I must do battle for both of their souls. He gently helps me to sit up and as my eyes adjust I can finally look around the room. The room is a dark room but not because of no lighting as there is a glow of lights all around the room. The room is dark because there is a lot of black in the room. The four walls are painted black but two of the walls have the dark royal purple drapes hanging from them. And the other two walls have drapes of deep blood red across them. I realize that there must be a door but yet I can not see it. This makes my heart race some till once more I look into his eyes, the good and the evil or the darkness and the light, as I tend to think of them. He gentle leans forward and kisses me on the lips and once more I feel as if I have electricity running through me. Once more I can't help but to moan but this time against his lips as my eyes close. He kisses me deeply for a few more seconds till there is a feeling of smoke and badness swirling around the room. He breaks the kiss and then rises up off the bed I feel as if I can't breath. As he rises off the bed he reaches out and gently takes my hand helping me to stand on legs that I'm not sure will even hold me. As he gently leads me to the center of the room I notice the furniture in the room for the first time. All of the furniture in the room has touches of the dark royal purple and the deep blood red but in general is black. Plus there are only three no some how now there is four pieces of furniture in the room. Two chairs of black velvet with the same flowers of deep blood red and dark royal purple. The bed that in which I had been laying on just a few moments ago has a black velvet cover also with the flowers in their colors. And the last piece, which is different from all the rest because it is white with the flowers just, like my dress. This last piece of furniture makes my heart almost stop in my chest for it is an altar. The two chairs are facing the altar and are between the bed and the altar. I am lead to stand at first between the chairs till the soul stealer who I hadn't noticed had some how left the room returns. He then takes one of my arms as his brother takes the other. They then lead me to kneel before the altar just in front of the chairs. They then each man turns and leaves me there kneeling so that they may take a chair. The Soul Stealer, or maybe I should call him The Undertaker tonight being that this might be the last time that I can sits to my right and Kane his brother sits to my left. All of a sudden I can feel it as if it is a cold wind slowly winding it way around the room and my body. I feel fear like I have never felt it before and hope to never feel it again. I realize it like a slap in the face or a cold bucket of water being thrown on me that this is the beginning of the end. I wish I could see his eyes but then maybe I don't as I am sure that they are turned back and are white and evil right now? I can not tell for sure, as there is much turmoil in the room. But is it in his heart or is it just my own that I am feeling? Or that of his brother? Will we make it out of here or will we all be lost to the evil that is slowly making it's way into this room? Will he let his soul be saved or should I have used the spell when I could have? I can only hope that he will fight. But what I'm I asking him to fight and for who? Himself, his brother, me or is it all of us that I am asking him to fight for? So as the scariest of all evil makes its way here all I can do is ask myself questions. And pray that he is strong enough to want to fight for his soul because I know as I have since I was a child that it is going to be one hell of a fight but that he is the one that will have to do the most. For if we are to win then he must be willing to fight for us all.

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I do know that it is a little strange but some times we just have to write them as we think them. Especially with the possibility of the Deadman coming back dark. So if you wish to flame me for it go ahead because I can take it. But let me know either way what you think of it. Also a special thanks to those of you who have sent me Reviews they are appreciated. Oh this one should be finished in just another chapter or two. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


End file.
